


Tumblr Shorts (STEREK - Traducción)

by Bizah_beu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Magic, Pen Pals, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizah_beu/pseuds/Bizah_beu
Summary: Una (Serie??) de capítulos cortos Tumblr con actualización indefinida.Pequeños OS sterek AU.





	1. Citas falsas en el espacio UA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817341) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



> Esta es una serie de OS sterek creadas por la escritora mklutz, cuento con su permiso para traducirlas. Pueden pasar a su perfil y checar sus demás historias.  
> Ni los personajes de Teen Wolf ni su universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV.

"Sígueme la corriente", murmura Stiles humildemente, agarrando la mano de Derek entre las suyas y, qué diablos, besando sus dedos."Este es mi prometido "dice, sonriendo al embajador.  
  
El embajador parece escéptico. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" Pregunta. "Seguramente preferirías a alguien con más... experiencia."  
  
Las manos de Stiles se aprietan alrededor de las de Derek y él se compadece, extrae suavemente su mano para tomar la de Stiles, tira de él contra su pecho y acaricia la suave piel detrás de la oreja, los ojos sobre el Embajador y las manos sobre las caderas de Stiles, "El tiempo suficiente", dice y se detiene para pasar su mejilla contra Stiles. Stiles, que en este punto se ha vuelto flácido, se recuesta contra Derek e inclina la cabeza para ofrecer más piel. "Y él está más que satisfecho".  
  
Por supuesto que es cuando Lydia se acerca, su expresión está en el encantador Embajador. "¡Embajador!", Dice alegremente. "Veo que se ha reunido con nuestro Director de Ciencia y con el Jefe de Seguridad. Toda una pareja, ¿verdad? "  
  
_Si arruinas esto por mí, te terminaré_ , ella envía silenciosamente a Derek. A juzgar por la forma en que Stiles se pone rígido, recibió un mensaje similar.  
  
"Cuando es verdadero amor simplemente lo sabes, ¿sabes?" Stiles pregunta inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para sonreír a Derek.  
  
Derek está tan jodido.

  



	2. Amnesia de citas falsas en el Simposio de Hombres lobo AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para evitar posibles problemas de relación entre la manada, Derek y Stiles pretenden estar juntos en el simposio anual de hombres lobo, pero cuando un emisario en entrenamiento con resfriado estornuda accidentalmente algo de magia en la cena en el comedor principal, contraen amnesia y asumen que son "compañeros".

Una vez que los druidas han resuelto todo y el comedor ha sido limpiado y después de que la mayoría de los lobos han regresado a sus habitaciones de hotel para deshacerse de la vergüenza, Derek finalmente regresa a su habitación. Stiles está tendido, durmiendo en la cama matrimonial, con los brazos agarrados de la almohada de Derek.

Incluso desde la puerta, Derek puede ver la línea de moretones que se dibujan trazando la garganta de Stiles; La erupción roja provocada por el rastrojo de barba arde alrededor de su boca. Derek aprieta las manos, se clava las uñas en las palmas antes de estirar los dedos con fuerza y respira hondo para intentar calmarse.

Es un error.

La habitación huele a ellos. No solo como Derek-y-Stiles, quienes sí, habían estado compartiendo una cama para la conferencia, sino como Derek-y-Stiles, quienes quizás siempre habían compartido una cama. Stiles le había hecho un favor haciéndose pasar por su compañero para el simposio. Había aguantado que Derek lo mantuviera cerca durante los aburridos eventos sociales y lo olfateara frente a otros lobos. Compartió la cama y accedió a llevar el suéter de Derek sobre su camisa y tomarse las manos en la gran cena durante las presentaciones de la noche anterior.

Si no hubiera sido por el emisario de la manada González y su estúpido resfriado hubiera estado bien. Pero no lo está.

Puede olerlo en las sábanas, en la piel de Stiles, lisa y pálida y completamente, personalmente marcada por Derek. Recuerda la vívida euforia de saber que Stiles era su pareja, realmente suya, solo suya, y asegurarse de que Stiles se sintiera igual de extasiado. Recuerda haberle hecho a Stiles correrse dos veces, con la boca y luego también los dedos, antes de que incluso se metiera dentro de él. Recuerda haber apartado el leve dolor y morderle la articulación de su hombro, ferviente en su adoración.

Recuerda, ahora, que todo era mentira. Con la magia disipada, Derek vuelve a tener la cabeza clara.

En la cama, Stiles se mueve, parpadeando abre lentamente los ojos y atrapa la mirada de Derek. "Oye", dice, voz baja y áspera por el sueño. "¿Dónde fuiste?".

Excepto que de alguna manera Stiles todavía está bajo el hechizo.


	3. Días de fiesta

Todo el mundo sabe que Beacon Hills es propiedad casi en su totalidad de la familia Hale, pero no parece que nadie haya visto a ninguno de ellos. Stiles ha escuchado, por supuesto, que la mayoría de los miembros viven en Nueva York, algunos en Europa. Probablemente no haya ningún Hale viviendo en California. Probablemente.

Lo que hace que sea más extraño que el abogado de Hale haya publicado un anuncio en el Diario de Beacon Hills sobre un nuevo festival que acaba de caer en el cumpleaños de Stiles e involucra un Concurso de papas fritas rizadas.

"Scott, no entiendes: doce tipos diferentes de papas fritas para probar, y luego votas por el mejor que todos los restaurantes de la ciudad tienen que incluir en el menú durante un año. ¡Hasta el próximo Concurso!"

Debido a que Scott tiene papilas gustativas equivocadas, en su mayoría solo se ve confundido. "¿No crees que esto es un poco... raro?", Pregunta, señalando el papel.

"Creo que quieres decir impresionante", Stiles lo corrige, generosamente. "Es literalmente un festival de mis cosas favoritas". Se replantea la lista de nuevo. Lacrosse, obviamente, por alguna razón hay una regla que dice que las personas con 'jack "en su nombre no se les permite jugar. Café gratis en la tienda de degustación de café. El mejor. Cumpleaños. Nunca ", agrega.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, un sexy ermitaño parece perdido en sus pensamientos: no debe estar mirando nada porque de lo contrario estaría mirando a Stiles y eso es inadmisible. Stiles lo saluda y el sexy ermitaño se sobresalta, se quema y se pone rojo brillante antes de salir corriendo de la tienda, dejando atrás su café.

Oh bien. Quién sabe, tal vez lo vea en el festival y finalmente pueda hablar con él.


	4. Más del novio falso Derek

Así que, obviamente, la mayor parte de la historia es que Derek es el novio perfecto sin que Stiles siquiera haya reparado en é. Habla de Stiles a la gente, sonríe y agacha la cabeza tímidamente cuando alguien le pregunta por él. Gracias a que Lydia difundió este hecho y el sólido desempeño de Derek, la gente está celosa de lo enamorada que está Derek de Stiles.

Scott cree que Derek puede contar todas estas grandes historias sobre Stiles porque estuvo sentado detrás de él en la clase de historia durante los últimos años y probablemente ha escuchado a Scott hablar mucho de él.

Y seguro, eso es cierto, pero Derek Hale, jugador estrella del equipo de béisbol BHHS, ha estado medio enamorado de Stiles desde el séptimo grado, incluso cuando tuvo ese corte de pelo tonto, aunque Stiles, literalmente, nunca se haya fijado en él.

Es realmente una combinación de lo que Laura llama sus "habilidades de acosador" y la lotería genética de hombre lobo que Derek ha escuchado mucho sobre Stiles. No puede dejar de sintonizar cuando escucha que alguien lo menciona. Si la práctica de béisbol no se interpusiera, probablemente estaría en la práctica de lacrosse, viendo a Stiles anotar goles y correr vueltas.

En su lugar, se conforma con ir a los juegos siempre que puede. Stiles no juega mucho, pero es fácil encontrarlo sentado en el banco y hasta ahora nadie, excepto sus hermanas, se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad no está viendo los juegos.

Derek le dice a cualquiera que quiera escucharle como Stiles podría ser una parte esencial del juego si Finstock lo dejara entrar en el campo, y se jacta de que la única persona con mejores calificaciones es Lydia Martin, y sonríe y se distrae cuando alguien pregunta qué es exactamente lo que es atractivo sobre Stiles.  
"Todo", dice cada vez que se lo preguntan.

Scott piensa que probablemente le deba a Derek mucho por esto. Vaya manera de comprometerse, Derek.


	5. El vendedor, Derek

"¿Realmente necesitas—" Derek se detiene. "No importa."

"Eh?" Stiles le había dado a Derek su nombre la tercera vez que vino a la tienda, sólo lo soltó, tal vez accidentalmente. Se detuvo, con las manos sobre la caja postrada en el mostrador.

Derek es un idiota. Este tipo quiere gastar dinero y él está tratando de detenerlo, solo porque es lindo y agradable y básicamente le ha contado a Derek toda la historia de su vida. "Es solo que, uh, ¿ya compraste este?". No se suponía que fuera una pregunta.

Stiles mira hacia abajo a la caja en el mostrador, que con orgullo proclama ¡12 velocidades! 16 patrones de vibración!! "¿Estás seguro?" Pregunta.

Derek traga, su garganta está seca. "En rosa."

"Oh."

"A menos que, quiero decir, supongo que podrías comprarlo para tu... tu pareja. ¿Un conjunto a juego?" A veces, a Derek le gustaría poder simplemente dejar de hablar, lo cual es gracioso, porque generalmente es difícil decir algo, incluso con sus amigos. También con Stiles, aunque en este momento en particular, Stiles no está diciendo mucho. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas y su boca se abre un poco. Derek obliga a su mirada a alejarse de sus labios, rosas y brillantes, donde había pasado su lengua hace un minuto.

"No", Stiles deja escapar. "No hay nadie- oh, joder". Agarra a Derek por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo tira del mostrador. Derek está esperando un golpe, esperando un beso rudo. En cambio, Stiles es suave y dulce, solo presiona suavemente sus labios contra los de Derek. Él puede sentir las pestañas de Stiles rozando su mejilla.

"Soy realmente terrible en esto", dice cuando se retira para tomar aire, todavía agarrando a Derek por la parte delantera de su camisa.  
"Me pareció bastante bueno", dice Derek, ya inclinándose hacia adelante para más.

Stiles se ríe, tranquilo en la tienda por lo demás vacía. "Al invitarte a salir, me refiero".

"Todavía me pareció bastante bueno", dice Derek, y tiene problemas con el segundo y el tercer beso porque ambos están sonriendo estúpidamente.

*  
En la boda, Scott les contará a todos cómo Stiles gastó más de mil dólares en juguetes sexuales que nunca abrió solo para intentar conseguir una cita con Derek.  
"Valió la pena", dirá Stiles con una sonrisa, y robará otro beso.


	6. Amnesia de citas falsas en el Simposio de Hombres Lobo en el espacio AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menos como Amnesia, más como Ethan y Aiden drogan a Stiles para tratar de hacerlo susceptible y enamorarse del primer hombre lobo con el que entre en contacto porque están en contra del emparejamiento entre especies de Lycan o algo así porque la política, bla, lo que sea. Stiles básicamente olvida que en realidad no está emparejado con Derek.

Cuando la capitana Lydia lo asignó para ir con Derek y Laura a la conferencia, asumió que ella tenía la intención de que él fuera a observar. Después de todo, no es como si los antecedentes de Stiles como oficial científico fueran muy útiles mientras que la gente de Lycan llegaba a un acuerdo sobre si debían o no permitir que más de sus hijos ingresaran en la Academia.

Pero cuando están subiendo la nave del transbordador para acoplarla, Laura hace un gesto hacia su uniforme. "Tendrás que oler más a Derek si queremos que funcione, sabes", dice casualmente. "Nadie va a creer que eres su compañero si caminas por ahí oliendo así".

"Uhhhh", Stiles tartamudea, totalmente profesional, "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

La expresión de ella se aplana. "Ni siquiera leíste las notas informativas, ¿verdad?"

"Quiero decir, les he echado un vistazo?" trata Stiles. Ella lo mira fijamente. "Está bien, hojeé la primera página. En mi defensa, pensé que solo estaba aquí para observar".

"Estás aquí para ser observado", Laura le susurra, rodando los ojos. "A los Ancianos no les importa dónde estudia nuestra gente, les importa la repoblación. Estás aquí como el compañero de Derek, así que véndelo".

***  
Está compartiendo un lugar con Derek, obviamente, aunque está junto a la habitación de Laura. Derek inmediatamente da vueltas a la habitación dos veces, arrastrando su palma por varias superficies antes de dirigirse al baño adjunto. Lycans, recuerda de las relaciones entre especies, con frecuencia marcan su territorio sin importar lo temporal que sea.  
Stiles se encoge de hombros y despliega su equipaje de mano; puede ver que alguien (Kira, probablemente, y quizás Isaac solo porque es un imbécil) ha reemplazado la mitad de la ropa interior con piezas que claramente pertenecen a Derek, y algunas cosas que podrían haberse replicado recientemente. Coge una camisa de uniforme con un diseño inusual, la sostiene contra sí mismo para intentar ver cómo funciona. El escote es ... raro.

"Oye, Derek", grita, "¿Esto es tuyo?" Parece un poco pequeño para adaptarse a Derek, pero quién sabe. A veces su ropa parece de un tamaño demasiado pequeño. Derek vuelve a salir de la bañera, arrastrando su mano de forma poco sutil arriba y abajo de la puerta antes de congelarse a mitad del suelo. "Quiero decir, el escote es un poco raro, no sé qué hacen ustedes para... formal ... hey, ¿están bien?"

Debido a que Derek está mostrando una serie de colmillos y los ojos brillando azul durante un minuto. "No", dice poco antes de recuperar el control, mostrándose visiblemente afectado. "No, eso es para ti". Él traga. "Deberías llevarlo a la recepción".

"¿Estás seguro?" Stiles pregunta de nuevo, dejando caer la camisa de nuevo en el equipaje de mano. "Porque estas todo", él imita los colmillos, "y Lydia me arrojará al vacío si jodo esto".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco ante eso. "Está bien. No lo esperaba".

¿No estaba esperando qué? Stiles se pregunta, pero no lo presiona en caso de que fuera algo en las notas informativas que no había leído.

***  
Aunque tiene razón sobre la camisa. Es raro. Es un poco apretado, incluso en Stiles, y el escote es bajo y asimétrico, y si Stiles tuviera senos se sentiría casi como si estuviera en exhibición. Es una línea muy fina ya que, por insistencia de Laura, Derek había pasado una buena media hora antes de la recepción frotándose la cara y las manos por todo Stiles, lo que provocó una quemadura de barba bastante intensa a lo largo de su cuello y clavículas. La picazón roja de es increíblemente obvia gracias al corte de la camisa, y Stiles trata de actuar de manera casual en lugar de mostrar lo absolutamente visible que se siente.

"Buen toque", había dicho Laura con una ceja levantada antes de dirigirse a la plataforma de observación. "Muy minucioso." Derek se había retorcido un poco, pero se mantuvo cerca de Stiles de todos modos. Para la misión, obviamente.

La recepción es bastante elegante. Han atenuado las luces en la plataforma de observación de la estación espacial donde se está celebrando el simposio, para resaltar mejor el contraste entre los cielos oscuros del exterior y las seis lunas que orbitan alrededor del planeta. Es una hermosa vista, y las decoraciones dentro de la cubierta son mínimas para no distraerla.

"Quédate cerca", le había susurrado Derek en su oído ante las puertas del transportador cuando se abrió el silbido, y lo hizo durante la primera hora.  
Pero se separaron brevemente para que Stiles pudiera tomar otra bebida, y había sido asaltado en su viaje de regreso por alfas gemelos con muchas preguntas sobre cómo un oficial científico, en su mayoría humano (75% terrícola, 25% más) Había conseguido una invitación.

"Oh, estoy aquí con los Hales", dice, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Los Lycans tienen la extraña habilidad de escuchar mentiras en lugar de detectarlas, no se requiere telepatía.

Gemelo Uno se ve adecuadamente impresionado. El nombre de Hale tiene mucho peso detrás. "¿Los Hales están aquí? ¿Son ellos, allá?" Gesticula sobre el hombro de Stiles, pero cuando se vuelve a mirar, no son ellos.

"No, lo siento. Realmente necesito volver con mi... a Derek", tropieza. "Mi Derek". Toma un sorbo de su bebida para cubrir el resbalón. "Encantado de conocerte", dice sobre sus protestas antes de deslizarse de nuevo entre la multitud.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que él es el único (en su mayoría) humano a bordo o tal vez ha tenido demasiadas Romulan Ale*, pero se siente un poco apagado, un poco confuso mientras busca a Derek en la multitud. Lo encuentra después de un minuto más o menos y desliza su bebida en su mano antes de meterse bajo el brazo de Derek y respirar profundamente. Él está muy cansado.

"Creemos firmemente en los beneficios potenciales de una relación más cercana con la Flota Estelar", le dice Laura a alguien. Los ojos de Stiles son pesados. "Se puede ver que Derek ha ganado mucho con la experiencia". Stiles respira profundamente, frotando su nariz contra el hombro de Derek. Él huele muy bien. ¿Derek siempre ha olido tan bien?  
"Puedo ver eso", dice la otra persona con ironía. "Usted hace un argumento convincente".

"Es un tema que nos preocupa mucho, por razones obvias", responde ella. Stiles se siente muy fuerte al respecto, también. Se siente muy convencido de que Derek es la mejor pieza de la Flota Estelar, el mejor para mantener a Stiles en pie, porque sus piernas se sienten flojas y de repente está muy cansado.

Hay un choque, en alguna parte, el sonido de un cristal roto, y alguien que lo llama. Eso es lo último que recuerda antes de desmayarse.

***  
"Se está despertando", puede escuchar a Derek decir en voz baja. "Traigan al doctor". Alguien está sosteniendo su mano. Probablemente sea Derek. Derek es genial así.  
"Eres el mejor", Stiles se humilla, parpadeando con los ojos abiertos. Todavía se sienten pesados, pero él es cálido y toma las manos de Derek, así que todo debe estar bien. "Definitivamente mi favorito", añade. La gente necesita decirle a Derek lo bueno que es más a menudo. Como, todo el tiempo. Tal vez él pueda trabajar en eso.  
"¿Recuerdas quién te hizo esto?" Derek pregunta, y eso no tiene sentido.

"¿Qué me hizo?" Stiles pregunta. Acerca la mano de Derek a su cara y frota su mejilla contra ella. Derek nunca debería parecer triste o preocupado de esa manera.  
"Alguien te drogó", dice Derek, su rostro todavía muy serio. "Estás en la bahía médica de la estación. El Dr. Deaton está en camino desde Beacon".

"Estoy en tu corazón", responde Stiles, porque eso suena mucho mejor que estar en una bahía médica. "Deberíamos casarnos."

Derek se ve confundido. "¿Cómo?"

"Sé que somos compañeros, pero mi padre probablemente quiera una gran boda, al estilo de la tierra. La obra", Stiles intenta hacer un gesto de lo que implica "la obra", pero es difícil cuando sostiene la mano de Derek, y también sus miembros parecen una poco fuera de su control. Él frunce el ceño entonces. "Espera, ¿se supone que debo dejarte preguntar primero? No sé si eso es una cosa de Lycan".

"Yo..." Derek vacila. "Creo que deberíamos uh, esperar a que el Dr. Deaton te eche un vistazo antes de que tomemos decisiones importantes", dice con cuidado.

Stiles suspira felizmente, acaricia su pulgar por el costado de la mano de Derek. "Eres el mejor", reitera. "Estoy tan contento de que seas mi compañero".

Por alguna razón eso solo hace que Derek frunza el ceño.

 

_*Bebida energetizante azul del universo de Star Trek_


	7. Soul Marks

Los Hales sabían lo que era el niño Stilinski desde el día en que nació. En un pueblo pequeño como Beacon Hills el rumor no tardó en extenderse: el niño recién nacido de John y Claudia Stilinski tenía la huella de una pata de lobo sobre su corazón.

"No te acerques a los Stilinskis", le dijo su madre. "No necesitamos que el Sheriff se entere de nosotros".

No hay problema. Derek tenía cinco años y no tenía ningún interés en un niño llorón. Estaba más interesado en las letras extranjeras que habían aparecido en su pecho esa tarde.

Una década después, su familia había muerto quemada y fue su culpa. Él estaría haciendo un favor a su alma gemela manteniéndose alejado de ellos, pensó. Menos mal que probablemente vivía en algún lugar de Europa. En algún lugar seguro.

*  
Derek no piensa en su alma gemela durante casi veinte años. No hasta que Derek lo rescata a él y Allison del lago, empapados, temblando y subiendo a la orilla.

"¡Tenemos que sacarlos de esa ropa!" Scott jadea, pateando el último y sangriento trozo de monstruo del lago de vuelta de donde viene. Buen viaje  
Stiles rueda sobre su frente y tose un montón de agua. "Tengo... tengo un cambio en el Jeep", jadea. Allison se apresura a respirar a su lado. "Repuestos".

La ola de frío había empezado a avanzar rápidamente, y Derek sospecha que ahora que el monstruo del lago está a cargo se disipará con la misma rapidez.

Él asiente con la cabeza a Scott, quien jala a Allison a sus pies, toma su peso cuando comienzan a cojear de regreso a donde habían estacionado antes. Derek es un poco menos amable con Stiles, pero lo mantiene cerca de su costado, mantiene su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para evitar el frío.

"Nnnne necesitam mmos u unn descanso", Stiles tartamudea. Derek desplaza su peso, mete a Stiles contra su pecho para liberar sus manos y abrir la ventana trasera. Está mucho mejor equipado para manejar un poco de frío y humedad, más que Stiles o Allison. Por una vez, Derek no fue arrojado al lago a través de una ventana o una pared.

Dentro hay una bolsa de lona. Lo saca y lo desabrocha. "Lo tienes todo calculado, amigo", sonríe Scott. Hay más de un cambio de ropa ahí, y Stiles no ha dejado su hábito de usar demasiadas capas. Hay más que suficiente para que él y Allison tengan un cambio de ropa limpio y seco.

Stiles se desenreda de Derek y frota débilmente sus brazos. "¿Bien? ¿Vas a dar la vuelta o qué? ”, Pregunta petulante.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. “Empieza a desnudarte. Este no es el momento para la modestia”. Detrás de Stiles, Allison ya se está quitando la camisa y se la da a Scott.

"Tal vez soy tímido!" Stiles gime, pero sigue su ejemplo. Sus dos camisas están pegadas con agua. Derek se agacha para sacar un suéter de manga larga de la bolsa y casi se lo pierde, aunque en cuanto ve incluso la curva de la parte inferior de la marca, cree que sería imposible equivocarse.

Deja caer el suéter y se estira para quitarle la camisa mojada. "Gr-gra-gracias, p-p-pero, ¿vas a darme una nueva camiseta o simplemente e-m me hace sentir muy incómodo con esto?"

Los dientes de Stiles están temblando. A lo lejos, Derek sabe que es una buena señal, pero su cerebro está completamente bloqueado, fijado en la gran huella de la pata en azul brillante, eléctrico colocado posesivamente sobre el corazón de Stiles.

"D-Derek?" Stiles intenta de nuevo. Cuando no recibe una respuesta, se gira para ver a Scott. "¿Amigo? ¿Un poco de ayuda?"

Derek no sabe ni le importa lo que Scott haga o diga. Él no puede procesar Él se acerca y presiona su palma mientras Stiles intenta retorcerse. "H-heey! ¡Eso es p-p-personal! ”, Se queja. Eso finalmente llama la atención de Derek. Él levanta sus ojos para encontrarse con Stiles; puede sentir sus ojos brillar con el mismo azul eléctrico que la marca de Stiles.

"Lo sé."

***  
Con el tiempo, Derek pone su mente a trabajar. Ayuda a Stiles a entrar en un viejo par de pantalones deportivos y luego lo pasa al asiento del pasajero del Jeep. Scott llevará a Allison de regreso a su apartamento, lo sabe. Todo en lo que se puede enfocar es asegurarse de que Stiles esté a salvo, es algo que el lobo dentro de él quiere, por dentro y por fuera.

No debería ser una sorpresa que terminen en la pequeña casa que construyó en la reserva. Los pilotes no funcionaron demasiado tiempo en la unidad, la cara presionada contra el cristal, la respiración y la frecuencia cardíaca se estabilizaron cuando Derek accionó el calor para mantenerlo caliente. Solo se agita cuando Derek apaga el motor.  
"Esta no es la casa de mi papá", murmura.

"Lo sé", dice Derek de nuevo, y sale del auto, se abre camino para abrir la puerta de Stiles y ayudarlo a bajar. Él había pasado años viendo a Stiles abrirse camino dentro y fuera del Jeep. El muchacho había crecido, sus miembros se volvieron largos; se había vuelto menos desgarbado y más delgado en la universidad, pero eso no había cambiado.

Mantiene un brazo alrededor de él mientras guía a Stiles por los escalones de la entrada y la casa; Recorre el pasillo y lo deja en el baño mientras saca su edredón de invierno del armario y lo alisa sobre su encendedor, el edredón de verano. Mantiene una oreja hacia fuera para asegurarse que Stiles no se duerma de pie.

"En dónde vas a dormir?” "Stiles pregunta, tropezando hacia la cama. Ahora que Derek ya lo ha visto, parece menos cohibido por la marca; se quita el suéter y se mete debajo de las mantas y los edredones con un suspiro.

Derek toma su distracción para despojarse de sus pantalones y deslizarse debajo de las mantas, tira de Stiles, somnoliento y flexible, cerca de él. Está claro que está demasiado cansado para hablar de ello esta noche, no está conectado como está cuando sabe que todavía hay una amenaza en su lista de tareas compartida. Ya su ritmo cardíaco se está desacelerando en el ritmo constante de sueño. Derek presiona su mano contra la marca de la pata otra vez, dobla los dedos para que coincida con las garras.

"Justo aquí", dice en voz baja.

Stiles no lo escucha, todavía no. Quizás mañana.


	8. Harry Potter y el Baile de Invierno (Algo así)

**Sexto año**  
Stiles había escuchado, por supuesto, que en el Reino Unido, la escuela mágica estaba en las montañas o en el bosque o algo así. En algún lugar oscuro y fresco, que sonaba bien ahora. No como los Estados Unidos. No, Estados Unidos tuvo que ir y poner su escuela de hechicería en medio del desierto para que pudieran engañar a los muggles que lograran convenciéndoles de que habían sufrido un golpe de sol. ¿Qué pasa con los estudiantes que, de hecho, están teniendo un golpe de sol?

"No tienes un golpe de sol", dijo Scott, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Y solo hemos estado aquí unos cinco minutos. El juego apenas ha comenzado"

Stiles metió su varita bajo su manga y murmuró ventus, enviando una pequeña ráfaga a través de su túnica. El alivio solo duró unos segundos. "Casi no puedes ver a Kira", resopló.

Eso era cierto. El quidditch fue uno de los peores deportes para ver en vivo a menos que tuvieras anteojos especiales o los asientos del estadio fueran muy altos. Todo lo que podían ver de los jugadores era el contorno oscuro de sus ropas que se balanceaban por encima de la cabeza. Si no fuera por los colores de su casa, no tendría idea de lo que estaba pasando. Alguien tuvo a principios de año la brillante idea de que Greenberg anunciara los juegos.

"¡La rivalidad entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se está fortaleciendo cuando Kira Yukimura desliza a la quaffle sobre Jackson Whittmore! ¡Y ni siquiera es una cazadora! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!" Greenberg gritó, minutos tarde. Hubo una aclamación a medias de parte de todo el mundo vestido de rojo y dorado. Ya habían celebrado y pasado a la siguiente jugada desde hace dos minutos.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Hufflepuff no tiene rivalidad con ninguna de las casas. Son demasiado aburridos".

"Lo dice el chico que se arrastra hasta aquí para poder ver a un miembro de su equipo". Scott le dio un codazo en el costado mientras lo decía, aunque mantuvo la cara inclinada para seguir la acción. Scott tuvo suerte. Su madre le había empacado unas gafas de sol este año.

Stiles se quedó atascado entornando los ojos bajo la mano que presionaba contra su frente. Ni siquiera podía ver bien a Derek, de verdad. ¿Cuál es el punto de un juego en el que no podías estar al día con los jugadores?

"Oye, cachorro", alguien detrás de él lo pateó ligeramente. "¿Por cuál Hufflepuff te estás arrastrando?"

Stiles se dio la vuelta para darles un comentario mordaz, pero se detuvo en seco. Era Laura Hale, y ella parecía muy interesada en su respuesta. Al igual que Cora, Norah y Aurora.  
"Uhhh, nadie", dijo, con los ojos abiertos.

Laura se inclinó más cerca. "Está bien, puedes decirnos", dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que decía lo contrario. Slytherin clásico. "Somos súper confiables".

Y eso fue lo último que Stiles recordó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

*  
Lo primero que notó, aparte de las palpitaciones de su cráneo, fue el silbido de alguien: "Puedes sentirte libre para irte en cualquier momento, Laura".

"Oh no, quiero decir, en serio, fue mi culpa que no lo viera venir", respondió Laura. Así que fueron Laura y Derek, entonces. Suponiendo que ambos están aquí por alguna razón. Extraño. "Realmente tengo la obligación de estar aquí. ¿Cuál es tu razón, pequeño abucheo?"

Stiles resopló ante eso. Derek puede tener tres hermanas mayores y una aterradora hermana menor, pero nadie en su sano juicio lo llamaría pequeño.

"Oye, ¡él está despierto! ¿Cómo te sientes, Stilinski?" Preguntó Laura.

Stiles se llevó la mano a la nariz para tratar de aliviar el dolor constante, pero solo empeoró las cosas. "Como si llevara una bludger en la cabeza", gimió.

"Derek tenía razón, eres inteligente", dijo Laura, sonando engreída, y probablemente sarcástica. Estaba un poco confuso en ese momento. "¿Vas a intentar abrir los ojos pronto?"  
"No", dijo Stiles después de un momento. "Creo que me quedaré así hasta que el dolor punzante desaparezca".

Derek hizo un sonido de dolor, que no tenía sentido, porque Stiles era el que estaba en agonía aquí. (Bueno, tal vez no la agonía, pero me dolió mucho y ¿dónde diablos estaba Scott?) "¿Dónde está Scott?", Preguntó.

Hubo un sonido de raspado cuando Laura se puso de pie y se excusó. "Peter lo envió lejos", dijo Derek, presionando una compresa fría en la frente de Stiles. Se sentía celestial. Suspiró un poco aliviado. "Estaba distraído por su novia. Ella dijo que lo sentía, por cierto. Se siente muy mal por todo el asunto”.

"¿Finalmente tuvo las agallas para hablar con ella? Eso es increíble". Claro, Kira aparentemente golpeó a Stiles en la cabeza con una pelota de quidditch súper pesada, pero todo sea por su mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

"¿Es por eso que estabas en el juego?" Derek preguntó en voz baja. Regresó la compresa fría al cubo helado.

"Algo así," cubrió Stiles. No tiene sentido arruinar su plan de dos años al admitir que estaba estúpidamente enamorado del único Hale que terminó en Hufflepuff.

"Escuché que estaba allí porque estaba enamorado y arrastrándose por alguien", dijo Laura desde la puerta. "Es alguien que conozcamos?"

"Esa es una pregunta para la cual la respuesta puede esperar hasta que haya examinado al Sr. Stilinski", dijo el Dr. Deaton. Stiles podría haberlo besado. Metafóricamente hablando.

*  
Derek se sentó junto a Stiles todo el tiempo, todavía vestido con su equipo completo de quidditch, mirando a Laura que parecía demasiado feliz con toda la situación. Tal vez ella realmente disfrutaba el dolor de otras personas. Quién sabe. Claro, Stiles también era un Slytherin, pero Laura era una estudiante de séptimo año con una mala reputación.

Después, Deaton estuvo de acuerdo en que, si bien Stiles parecía estar bien, deberían dejarlo durante la noche para observación, y Stiles se declaró agotado. No esperó a ver a Derek y Laura irse, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer dormido.

*  
Se despertó en medio de la noche. La escuela podría estar básicamente incendiada por el sol del desierto durante el día, pero por la noche hacía mucho frío y Stiles estaba acostumbrado a cargar otra manta en medio de la noche. Pero esta noche, a pesar de estar solo en la enfermería sin su habitual escondite de edredones adicionales, estaba milagrosamente cómodo.

Extendió una mano en la oscuridad. Tal vez Scott le había pedido a Deaton que le diera otra manta. Pero sus dedos se encontraron con pieles, no con tela.

"No sabía que había perros aquí", murmuró Stiles. Definitivamente se sintió como un perro. Uno grande, seguro, pero cálido y de pelaje espeso, que respira constantemente. Stiles clavó sus dedos en el pelaje y acarició al perro con movimientos largos y constantes. "Gracias, amigo. Siempre me levanto congelado en la noche por aquí".

El perro resopló, y Stiles pudo sentir el golpe de la cola dos veces contra la cama. Stiles volvió a quedarse dormido con la constante respiración y el peso cálido contra sus piernas.

**Séptimo año**

Bien, entonces Stiles se había avergonzado mucho el año pasado con toda la cuestión de la cabeza, siendo la primera oportunidad que tuvo de hablar con Derek. Eso había salido mal. ¡Pero este año iba a ser diferente! Tenía un plan de dos años. Este año, Derek representó a Hufflepuff en el Torneo anual de la casa (una versión más amigable y menos mortal del Torneo de los Tres Magos después de las amenazas de varios padres hace algunos años. Algo que había pasado en la sede británica al parecer) y Stiles lo alentó por completo.

Excepto, obviamente, cuando ayudaba a Scott a representar a Gryffindor y Lydia a Slytherin. (Al menos él tampoco estaba animando a nadie en Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?)

Entre sus clases y ayudando a Scott y Lydia con el torneo, estaba bastante ocupado. Siguió tratando de acercarse a Derek, tal vez averiguar si estaba llevando a alguien al baile del solsticio de invierno, pero cada vez que lo veía, estaba completamente rodeado de sus hermanas.

La única vez que lo vio realmente fue en estudios Muggle, donde Hufflepuff y Slytherin compartían una clase, y Derek se sentó en la otra mitad de la habitación. Fue un problema  
Stiles había estado fascinado por... ("Obsesionado con", Scott lo corregiría) - Derek desde la primera vez que lo vio en el expreso de Hogwarts en el primer año. Y Derek tuvo el descaro de volver cada septiembre con un aspecto aún más caliente que el año anterior. Que cretino.

"Señor. Stilinski ", dijo la directora Martin desde su lado," Venga conmigo”. Vaya.

¿¿Qué hiciste?? Lydia le dijo en voz baja mientras recogía sus cosas. Stiles se encogió de hombros. Realmente podrían ser un montón de cosas. A Stiles le gustaba estar ocupado, ¿vale?

El camino a la oficina del director fue largo y silencioso. Lydia definitivamente había heredado la presencia de su madre, quien podría estar un minuto riéndose de una broma compartida y al siguiente golpear a alguien en silencio con una sola mirada. Este fue definitivamente uno de los momentos posteriores.

"¿Sabe por qué está aquí, señor Stilinski?" Preguntó una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. Ella sirvió dos vasos de una bebida gaseosa y puso una delante de él.

"¿Quiere darme puntos extra por ser increíblemente dotado?"

Ella zumbó, y él tomó la pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Actua normal, averigua lo que ella realmente sabe para no incriminarme.

"Me interesan sus relaciones internas", dijo, a propósito de nada. "Esperaba que ayudarías a Lydia con su investigación, no que ella lo necesitara, y a tu amigo Scott, por supuesto, en Gryffindor. ¿Pero Hufflepuff? No vi eso venir".

"Huffle-qué?" Stiles no se las había arreglado para ayudar a Derek en absoluto, ni siquiera a decirle algo últimamente, no con su contingente de hermanas y guardaespaldas constantemente a su lado. Laura Hale todavía lo aterrorizaba, ¿de acuerdo? Sin mencionar a Norah, Cora y Aurora. Stiles era inteligente. Vio a cuatro chicas de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que se le acercaban y se las arregló para esquivar.

"No lo sabes?" Ella preguntó. "Para alguien tan inteligente, puedes ser terriblemente inobservante".

Stiles se sentía lento, lento, más de lo que solía hacer cuando trataba de mantenerse al día con Lydia o su madre. Algo andaba mal.

"Ahí está", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y luego Stiles se desmayó.

*  
"Esto es humillante", murmuró Stiles, retorciéndose contra sus ataduras. Fue inútil. La directora Martin había encantado las cuerdas ella misma, y nadie era mejor lanzando hechizos que ella.

"Creo que es romántico", suspiró Jackson. Aparentemente, el hechizo que usaron para noquear a los cuatro tuvo algunos efectos secundarios extraños en el slytherin. ¿Quién lo sabía?

El campo de quidditch, normalmente bastante arenoso de todos modos, se había modificado lleno de altas crestas de arena del desierto que cubrían una serie de trampas. Las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes que alentaban al campeón de su casa y Stiles, Jackson, Kira y Cora estaban atados a los postes de gol.

En realidad eso era una mentira. Después de todo, solo había tres postes de gol, así que Jackson estaba atado a una estaca alta que alguien había lanzado contra la arena. Ese fue el punto culminante, en realidad, de estar drogado y ser usado como una damisela en apuros para un evento escolar.

"Me voy a quemar tanto de sol", murmuró Stiles y probó el rango de movimiento que tenían sus dedos. Él no tenía su varita sobre él (gracias, Directora Martin. No, en serio.) Pero tal vez podría manejar un poco de magia sin ella. A pesar de las circunstancias y todo.

Cora dejó de intentar inclinar su cabeza lo suficiente para roer las cuerdas y gruñir, en realidad gruñó de frustración.

"Damas y caballeros", anunció Greenberg, la voz se escuchó en todo el espacio, "sus campeones han superado cinco de las seis pruebas presentadas y tienen un solo obstáculo final que superar antes de que puedan rescatar a su ... ¿su persona especial? Entrenador , ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que se supone que dice? "

Hubo un graznido y un sonido estático antes de que el entrenador se hiciera cargo. "La última vez que crucé el desierto por amor perdí un testículo gracias a un diricawl, y no fue bonito, déjenme decirles. ¡Pero hasta ahora ninguno de nuestros campeones de talento moderado ha tenido esa experiencia! ¡Dejen oír esas porras por ellos, gente!"

Un grito fuerte pero algo confuso subió por las gradas, aunque eso podría haber tenido algo que ver con las tres explosiones justo sobre las dunas frente a los aros de gol.

Hubo una pausa cuando todos contuvieron la respiración.  
Y luego otras tres explosiones.

"Oh, Dios mío, esto va a durar para siempre", se quejó Jackson. Claramente la poción estaba empezando a desaparecer. Luchó contra sus ataduras, pero terminó deslizándose por la estaca y aterrizando con un ruido sordo contra la arena. Stiles se rió. "¡Cállate, Stilinski!" Jackson gruñó.

"Ugh, debería haber sabido que estarías desperdiciando energía discutiendo", resopló Lydia. Stiles se giró para verla retroceder precariamente por la duna de arena. "Honestamente. Chicos".

Ella bajó a nivel del suelo antes de darse la vuelta y dar un paso vacilante hacia adelante. Cuando no pasó nada, se echó el pelo por encima del hombro y dijo claramente: "Funisio reverso", con un pulcro toque de su varita.

Las cuerdas de Cora cayeron al suelo en un instante, y un grito salió del contendiente de Syltherin de la audiencia. “¡Slytherin continúa manteniendo el liderazgo!” Greenberg jadeó, “¡y recupero el liderazgo al anunciar! ¡Cien puntos para Slytherin por Lydia Martin que se lleva el primer lugar en el desafío del rompecabezas de rehenes!  
"Bien por el equipo. ¿Puedes bajarme ahora, Lyds? Estas cuerdas me están matando".

Ella le dirigió una mirada claramente no impresionada. "Tendrás que esperar a tu campeón. No debería estar tan lejos detrás de mí, a menos que sea completamente inobservante además de no ser muy brillante”.

Su campeón? Scott, probablemente. Eran los mejores hermanos después de todo.

Los otros tres campeones estaban retrocediendo cautelosamente por la duna juntos, aunque todos parecían chamuscados donde Lydia estaba presionada cuidadosamente sin una marca en ella. "Amigo, ¿qué pasó?" Stiles preguntó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Scott se mostró un poco avergonzado. "Lydia fue la única en descubrir el enigma. Si intentamos llegar de frente, hay algo en la arena que provoca una explosión”.

"Solo podíamos acercarnos al revés", agregó Derek, y ¿cuándo llegó tan cerca? "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, presionando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de Stiles. "Te ves rosa".

Stiles podía sentir que se ruborizaba más. "Sí, uh, no creo que la Directora Martin me haya puesto ningún protector solar antes de atarme aquí".

Derek frunció el ceño y desató a Stiles con un movimiento de su varita. "Te llevaremos adentro para una bebida y algo de pasta para quemaduras", dijo, ofreciéndole una mano a Stiles.

"¡Setenta y cinco puntos para Hufflepuff!" Greenberg aplaudió "¡y cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por el segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente! Uh", hizo una pausa ", y uh, veinticinco puntos a Ravenclaw por el cuarto lugar. Lo siento, Danny".

Danny saludó a medias en las gradas antes de fruncir el ceño a Jackson, quien estaba desatado pero todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, quejándose. Lo que sea. Al menos él se sentó por un momento.

"Oye", Derek tiró de su mano. "Vamos, tienes sed, ¿verdad?"

"Tan sediento", estuvo de acuerdo Stiles, siguiéndolo fuera del campo.

*  
La semana siguiente, todos sabían que el siguiente desafío no sería hasta después del baile, y que todos los campeones habían pedido a su desafío como rehén que fuera su cita, excepto Derek.

Derek quien, a excepción de unas horas después del último desafío, todavía estaba constantemente rodeado de sus terroríficas hermanas. Stiles había dado un paso hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en el almuerzo del otro día y Aurora se había girado y lo había clavado con una mirada feroz. Como si hubiera algún tipo de límite sobre cuántos Slytherins podrían sentarse allí. Grosero.

Rudo pero efectivo, de todos modos. Stiles había regresado a la mesa de Slytherin y escuchó a Lydia hablar sobre su asignación de aritmancia. Pensarías que Cora estaría sentada aquí con ella, pero no, ella todavía estaba susurrando furiosamente con las otras hermanas de Derek mientras Derek se acomodaba en su asiento. Stiles llamó su atención a través de las mesas, le sonrió y saludó con torpeza. Los hombros de Derek se relajaron visiblemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si no le preguntas a él, él va a terminar yendo con otra persona", dijo Lydia, cambiando de tema a mitad de la oración.

"Eh?" Stiles se congeló. "Quiero decir, uh, yo ... ¿no sé de qué está hablando?"

Ella le dio una mirada compasiva. "Cora me dijo que cada uno tiene un centauro en la carrera, por así decirlo. Así que si realmente quieres llegar a algún lado con él, haz un movimiento ya. Ugh, ya no es lindo, Stiles, solo es vergonzoso. No puedo ser amiga de alguien tan obtuso ".

Y con eso se levantó y dejó la mesa, y a Stiles en ella.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a través de la habitación durante un largo minuto. Claro, hubo indicios de que tal vez Derek ... pero Stiles no tenía un gran historial cuando se trataba de romance. O, cualquier historial, realmente.

Tuvo que parpadear y reenfocar sus ojos. Derek se había subido al banco y tomó el asiento de Lydia. "¿Fue verdad lo que ella dijo?", Preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Stiles, todavía tratando de ponerse al día. "¿Quien?"

"Lydia. Fue lo que Lydia dijo verdad?", reiteró Derek.

Él debe tener una buena audición loca para haber atrapado eso. El gran salón estaba lleno del clamor de la comida y los chismes. Stiles negó con la cabeza. "¿Sí? Espera, lo más importante, yo… respira hondo,"

"¿Irías al baile conmigo?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Que? Sí!" Stiles no podía dejar de sonreír. Se puso de pie y le gritó al otro lado de la habitación a Scott: "¡Hermano! ¡Derek va al baile conmigo!"

Scott gritó: "¡Eso es increíble, hermano!", Seguido inmediatamente por un aumento del ruido cuando todos los demás comenzaron a hablar en voz alta.

Stiles sintió que su cara ardía, y se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento. "Uh, lo siento por eso?"

Derek le sonrió, complacido. "Está bien", dijo, estirándose sobre la mesa y tirando de la mano de Stiles hacia la suya. "Me ahorró el trabajo".


	9. Formate en la fila

Hey," Derek frunce el ceño, tocando el hombro del chico, quien se había abierto paso hacia el frente como si Derek no hubiera estado esperando diez minutos para llamar la atención del barman. "No puedes saltarte la fila solo porque eres guapo".

Cuando el chico se vuelve para mirarlo boquiabierto, tiene el descaro de ser incluso más caliente de lo que Derek asumió por primera vez. Esta es mi vida Derek piensa para sí mismo.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?", Dice el chico después de un minuto. "¿Estás hablando conmigo?"

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo entiendo, estás fuera de mi liga", dice frunciendo el ceño, "Todavía no voy a dejar que te metas en la fila".

El chico saca su mano para un apretón de manos en lugar de formarse. "Soy Stiles", dice sin aliento. "¿Y tú eres?"

"No caigo en la trampa", dice Derek enérgicamente y, finalmente, se las arregla para conseguir la atención del barman.

Nadie le cree a Stiles cuando vuelve a su mesa con las manos vacías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue mi favorito sin duda! jajaja


End file.
